Fire changes lives
by messi-soccergirl18-10
Summary: Hi.. my first fanfic I'm not so good at writing.. reading's more of my thing, but this story is from Annabeth's POV, about how she had to go through a fire in which her mom died, and while uncovering her mom's past, she meets percy and then i begin percabeth. MIGHT not continue, it depends on the response.. please check it out it's my first fanfic and I would LOVE feedback! :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Uh...**_

Look, I have NO idea how to tell this story, because I have NO idea when it began. Why don't I sleep on it, then I'll get back to you...

*zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...*

Hi. My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm in 10th grade, and I'm 16 years old. I really love school, and I love to participate in extra-curricular activities that my family and school provide. Being at school and learning with all my other classmates is something I look forward to every day and treasure.

Ok, I am SO not like that. Sorry. My teacher was standing right behind me, staring at my paper, so.. uh... you can get why I was so, uh, *sophisticated.* It's a nightmare. Teachers, I mean. NOT writing. I kinda like to write, but it has to be something good. I can't finish a story unless I'm totally engaged. Writing is ok, but reading ROCKS! I am obsessed and addicted, to say the least. My parents have really gotten mad at me many times because of how I don't notice anything when I'm reading. I guess you could say that it has caused me problems. Writing in front of anyone else is a rare thing for me, and I do NOT prefer to do that, as you saw before when my teacher was watching. I read in my own time and at my own pace. Harry Potter and Percy Jackson books evolve me into a dream that I never could conjure myself. I am mystified when it comes to how J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do it! I can't wait until the second book in the "Heroes of Olympus" comes out. "The Son of Neptune" is going to be amazing, I can tell you that much. Anyway, the only reason I started writing in the first place is because I loved reading (Still do) and wrote many fan letters to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. They encouraged me to make my own stories, and when I sent each of them one of my ideas and then turned it into a story, they said that my story was "impressive", and that it pleased them. Since then I've been writing. But the reason I'm writing THIS story is because it really happened, and I want to make myself believe that. The reason I'm writing it is because seeing it on paper makes it so much more real, for some reason, and maybe that'll help me believe my own crazy story. It all started on the bus. I was reading, and it was so nice, just me and a few other kids on the summer camp charter bus, and I finally had gotten some peaceful reading time. The day had been going great. I had woken up early, read, played some soccer, read, came to camp, read, gotten on the bus, and read. So, reading and I this morning were top-notch. Which is why it was so great. Anyway, the bus was chugging along, and since it was a charter bus, it was pretty fun. There was a movie on, (Despicable Me) and my seat was reclined WAY back. Serene would be the perfect mild word to describe it, but it was in truth quite better. So I was in my own little world, not paying attention to anything (as usual), when it happened. The fire. The beginning of my dangerous life. The beginning of everything. The beginning of truth.

Chapter 2

Let me guess.. You want to know about the fire. Probably. Okay, maybe duh. It's the most exciting thing in my story so far. Anyways... about the fire. It was a monster that was undefeatable. One that stood above all the others. Why? It was GINORMOUS. The heat and flames swallowed our bus. We were engulfed in a tornado of fire, a tornado of danger, a tornado of my life. It was CHAOS. Things were burning up before anyone could notice. Everything was a normal, movie-style fire (Not that that's a good thing or whatever). Except for one thing. One thing was different. It was the kids. WE were different. So was the bus driver. Actually, every human being on that bus. The odd thing was, we weren't getting injured at all. If this were a fiction story, not the one of my life, then right now would probably be the point where I saved everyone on the bus, and risked my own life for the safety of my fellow camp members. The truth? I ran like a coward and screamed my head off, sounding like a chimpanzee or something. Why? Three reasons: 1) I was confused 2) I was SCARED 3) I had NO idea what was going on, so I did the normal girl-screaming thing. Hey! It works! So, I was screaming like a duphis, and my camp mates were no help either. Atleast, that's what I'd like to say. What really happened.. well... um... uh... they fought off the fire, said this mantra thing, and held out their hands with abundant power, which made it look like they were holding the fire and controlling it. I guessed that even more strongly when the fire grew into little orbs and, well, I guess, melted into their hands. I know, it sounds like some childish dream, but it's true, 'k? So don't make fun of me. PLEASE! Back to the story. Right. Once the orbs of fire melted into their hands, they all turned to me. They were all looking at me. Not like, checking me out, but more like inspecting me like I was some kind of bug, and they were the scientists that were examining. You know how most of those bugs are squashed into a bottle? Try imagining yourself in that situation, but with powerful, strong, freaky scientists examining you. Sure, they were all my age, and around my size, but once I'd seen them use their cool, amazing powers, I didn't seem like them anymore. You know what was even more amazing, though? The fact that as soon as I was done playing specimen in a jar, they all bowed down to me and announced, "Hail Aleza Vorwax, Fire Bringer, Daughter of the mighty Alupala, Unidentified."

Chapter 3

Yeah, I know, I know, how could a crazy quiet reader like me be bowed down to and be announced a fire-bringer and unidentified? Believe me, I was WAY more surprised than you at that moment. I was SO, SO, SO, SO, confused... that I fainted on the spot.

I KNOW! I'm so heroic, right? Some dudes worship me, and I faint. Now, look. Under the normal circumstances, I would be really glad to have someone bow down to me and say what they did. But when people bow down to you, AND they've just saved your life, AND they call you the daughter of someone named Alupala (which, now that I think of it, is a REALLY weird name), AND they're mighty, AND they're the ones who stopped the fire, AND, well, you get the point, RIGHT?! Sorry. Just thinking about that moment gives me the shivers and freaks me out. Sure, I know the reason and everything now, but at the moment it was so terrifying, it was too scary for words. Don't get me wrong now; I'm not one to get scared easily. Like, I watched KING KONG when I was around 8, and didn't even scream (or make any noise, for that matter. Except I did cheer when the guy went "BAM" and stuff). But the fire, the horrible, treacherous fire, made me scream. And I mean SCREAM. I hadn't screamed like that since Mom had left to meet my ancestors. Ok, I'm starting to break down now; Mom is a subject I barely touch. I'm sorry. I really need time. I-I'll tell you the rest once I've put myself back together.

Where was I? Uh... Mom. Mom. Mom. Right. I apologize greatly for being so fragile earlier. The thing is, my mom and I were really close, but when she passed away, then I was never close or got too attached to anyone ever again. The reason was that I loved my mom more than anything else in the world, but when she left, I was all alone. It was too hard for me to stand. I had to survive all on my own, except I had Dad. We were all alone, and even though Dad tried to convince himself that we had my brother Zach too, I knew he was hopeless. We'd lost him years ago when Mom said in her will that she had left her most precious item, a collection of gems worth about $3,000,000, to me. You see, Zach loved Mom too, but he didn't show it. Only to me. I remember hearing him cry late into the night about how Mom loved me more, and I still remember the envy on his face when I told him about all the adventures that Mom and I had gone on, all the stories that Mom had told me. I was Mom's girl to the core, and he knew it. But that didn't mean he liked it, too. He wanted to be me. Zach wanted love.

Yeah, I gave it to him, but there's only so much love a sister can give, and my love for him supposedly wasn't enough. Sure, we teased each other and laughed at each other and all that good stuff, but mostly we were friends. As soon as I told Zach my fears about the fire, it was awkward because he was instantly nice and trying to... I guess... protect me? It sounded very not possible, but... Zach seemed like he knew what I was talking about, and that fact scared me. Of course, Zach was my older bro, so I was used to this, but this experience especially troubled me. I wish I could be the one who knew all the cool stuff sometimes. Anyway, I kept pestering Zach, and I kept asking him what he knew about all this, and how come he was so... different, lately. He would protest and say no, he wasn't different, but I knew better than that. After all, I was the one he always came to when he was troubled; I was the one who he actually had loved, once. But no matter how much I begged, or how much I pleaded him, he remained stubborn. Ugh. Life really wasn't fair. I thought of ways to force it out of him; trying really hard to think of the most diabolical ideas I could. They just wouldn't come. AAAAAAAHHHHHH. (Sorry, I have a tendency to get frustrated). But then it came. The shining golden idea of happiness. Okay, that just sounds cheesy. I mean, you know, the important awesome idea, amazing whatever, etc…. Anyway, I'm guessing you want to know the idea. Well, what I did was (And don't worry, I realize how devious this was of me) I pinpointed one of Zach's weak spots and tried to bargain/threaten him—using mom. Hehe. I'm so nice, right? That day was the day I got my brother to tell me who I really was and what all those weird peeps meant when they bowed down to me, so I remember it like it was yesterday….

*flashback*

I stroll casually into my bro's room.

"Hey Zach, sup?"

"Oh, hey 'beth." He did that stupid half nod thing all teen boys do.

"Zach, did you see what Ryan Fletcher did during lunch today? It was hilarious when Ms. Rusop came over and pulled his pants off! Lolz" Ok, so Zach was 17 and I was 16; we went to the same school, and it was the best way to make Zach least suspecting, so yeah. And what Ryan did WAS funny…. I mean, so, there's this rule at our school (who cares if that rhymes) that you're not allowed to sag (you know, with your pants), and whoever does gets in huge trouble from our teachers, or whoever is watching us. Some teachers though, believe in action; one of them being Ms. Rusop, our history teacher. Now, Ms. Rusop is really old fashioned, so she HATES people who sag. When she sees one of them that sag, her face scrunches up like a rotten orange! (Sorry Ms. Rusop, I don't mean to offend you, but you DO look like a rotten orange!) So what happened was, Ryan Fletcher, a total jerk who acts like the jock of the school (he thinks he's so cool just 'cause all the idiot girls who I hate, swoon over him. It's like, dude, get a life!), was standing on the caf. table, thinking he's so awesome that he can break the rules, and he was like, 'I don't give a damn about the teachers who say we can't sag! I mean, I still sag, but I'm not like poor little nerd Johnny, who wears power ranger panties!' (did I mention that he was a total, mean, jerk?) All his gang, plus his followers and lovers laughed, but I just looked at him like, 'Really? Is that the best you can do? You suck, man.' I was going to say that out loud, but because everyone (including me) knew for a fact that he liked me—a lot (also the reason all his lovers hated me like heck), I was courteous and shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back after like forever. :) I'm sorry that I took a break for so long, and I'm especially sorry if you didn't like the story. I honestly haven't had time to write much, but here's a short sudden chapter continuing from the last. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan and him only.. not me (Thank god otherwise I would've ruined the whole popularity)**

****Annabeth POV

Well, I wouldn't say shut up exactly, more like restrained myself, because, even though I didn't happen to say anything mean like that, I still did say something, which kinda was mean. Just a bit! I mean, all I did was walk up, shout in his face, tell him that he was the biggest jerk that I'd ever known and that if he didn't shut up, I would be sure to tell his dad (who, btw, was like Hitler). That's all I did.. I didn't even pull his pants down or pull on his leg to trip him, even though it was super tempting.

Apparently though, I didn't even have to do any dirty work. Ms. Rusop, noticing all the commotion, came over, shot me a grateful look, and, turning to Ryan, put her mean face on. Raising her eyebrows, she looked up at him (He was standing on the caf. table, remember), and he immediately went red in the face and was about to jump down. Ms. Rusop stopped him, though.

"Oh, please don't make any notion of coming down NOW, Mr. Fletcher. You see, your courage is going to immediately disappear as soon as you are able to look me in the eye at an appropriate level, so I'd rather that you keep your self-esteem, stay up there, and reason with me like a man." (See what I mean about old fashioned?!)

I couldn't help it, I just had to butt in at this point. "You see, Ms. Rusop, he would only be able to fight like a man if he ever acted like one, which I've never seen, so it would be a good idea to let him fight like a girl, since he'll end up doing that anyway." I know, I was testing her… but he deserved it. Maybe I'd get away with it this time... maybe.

"Very well put, Miss Chase. I couldn't have said it better." The corners of her mouth twitched.

Bingo! Mission accomplished. In your face, Fletcher!

His face was really red now.. See, this is why you don't go for nerdy, but sassy, California girls. He didn't even know me; I had JUST moved to Manhattan! Actually, now that I think about it, nobody really knew me. They knew my name, sure, and the general facts, but.. I didn't really have any really good friends. Unlike good ol' CA, where I had Thals and Luke.


End file.
